LOST-Kyo's Story
by NOTN.A
Summary: Past of the character of my portuguese fanfic "All demons are free"


2010- somewhere in Japan.

-on the TV-A uncertain event caused several deaths in a village. The corpses appeared with marks in the neck and doctors say that all the blood is almost gone off their body's. No one knows what kind of monster did this because the person who murdered all these people can't be a human being.

-Oh my God, really, no human being can do this.

A guy with a very pale skin, tall, dressed in black clothes is all that I can remember, he took my left eye too. I woke up at this place, a hospital. I get up and look myself in the mirror and where my left eye was were strips of bandages with a little of blood. What it's happening, I feel so sick like...I'm going to die any minute! What a horrible feeling, everything, suddenly, started to spin around me.I sit on the bed with that dizzy world spinning, spinning, spinning then...blackout.

Now I hear many voices, and a "bip". Like those machines in the movies where you can see your heartbeat. Someone is really close to my face, I fell the heat and...a wonderful smell, it's sweet like cake, I want it. Very badly.

I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it.I want it...what? The smell is gone, now I feel it in my mouth...I want more of this, I do not know what it is, but I want it.

I come to realize, why is everything black? Did I passed out because of the dizzy feeling? Or am I...dead?! No, no, no, no, no, no it can't be, my five senses still normal, I feel my legs, arms, head, heart, so if I'm okay, why is the world black? Blindness? A dream? A nightmare? An illusion? A blindfold? So many thoughts in my mind...okay, I gonna try to open my eyes, concentrate dude, concentrate...I did it! Now, let's see where I am.

...

. .

Why is everything with blood, why I'm standing in the middle of a riot, in the middle of a mount of corpses, this was a hospital, right? Or a asylum? Hey...an woman is looking at me, she's not very far from here but, her face...is she scared? Oh, maybe she know who did this

-Excuse me ma'm, do you kno-

-MONSTER! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!-the woman ran away

Monster? Is she talking about me?...I can't have done this, is not even possible. Looking close their neck are with strange marks, like that corpses on TV. I should get back to my room, but what room I was? Shit, a bathroom is okay too.

I searched a bathroom and entered. What the fuck I'm seeing? I'm covered in red and the most of blood is in...my mouth, the wonderful taste that is in my mouth is...blood? Another's person blood?

-Exactly my dear.-the guy that stole my eye just entered in the bathroom without making any sound

-You...YOU FUCKER, YOU STOLE MY EYE!-I said screaming my lungs off

-Was for a good purpose- Say the man in black with a soft voice- Do you know who done that in the hallway?

-No?-I replied with a sarcastic tone

-It was you.-He said with a ear to ear smile

-N-no, it can't be. Just a monster can do that kind of thing-I said with a...scared voice?

-Belive in me or not, YOU did that. I can show you the security camera record for you, if that makes you think that my words are speaking truth.-He said this like it was another normal day in someone's life, nothing out of normal

-If, just, if I did this...how? No human being have such power.-I was afraid of the anwser

-You my dear, are a vampire now. Don't you remember? I saved your life by turning you into a night creature, like me.

-I never let you do this to me-I just want to kill this guy

-Yes, you let me do this to you. I asked "Can I save your life by turning you into a vampire?" you started to scream "yes"

-And about the eye? Why you took my eye off?

-Oh, it's hard to make a person into a vampire, I had to took something from you like a-

-Sacrifice?

-...I was going to say gift, but sacrifice can work too. It seems you accepted your fate as a night time creature

-Yes...those murderers on the TV were me too?

-No, those were me, don't worry.

-*sigh* What's your name?

-You can call me N.A

-N.A?

-Yes, it's an alias of my real name, and yours?

-Kyo, Enoshime Kyo

-Well, Kyo it seems that you will have to live with me

-...what? Live with you?

-Police is going you hunt you like a monster if you don't be careful. I can show you how to hunt your meal and how to don't kill the human while eating

-Like...you?

-Yes, but I did that on purpose, I was starving.

I look myself in the mirror again and...nothing there. I was really a vampire now, wow, I always liked vampires and now I'm one, that's...cool?

The years passed, I spend a lot of time with N.A. He is a cool guy, he dyed my hair red to no friend or family recognize me. He even put my eye back! Well, when he said that I shit out my pants but before turning into a vampire N.A was a doctor, a surgeon to be more specific. I can see with two eyes now, it seems that I can go out on the sun, but can't be for much time because of my skin, and my left eye is really sensitive on the light so I use a eye patch.

N.A taught me everything I had to know, someday he'll have to left. The reason? I don't know, he'll just left and I can't be a idiot vampire that don't even know about his own race. Everything feels normal to me, the house that I live in now look like that mansions of horror movies, and we have two dogs.

But...in a day everything was supposed to be normal, something happend

Continue.[Kyo's Story- Forever Lost?]


End file.
